redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollyfire53/ Archive 1
Hi. The following is an archive, so please don't edit it! Thanks! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 23:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sweet. I'm first. Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair I, am (And remain to be) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 23:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Second xP, heya IF you got any other questions or any of that riff raff please ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, --Tree Climber Talk! (UTC) and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Red Tide Series Red Tide |One and Red Tide (II) | Two :Death Knight series, Death Knight |DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three, Death Knight II |DKII Part One, and Death Knight II: Part Two | DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale |Part One, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II | Part Two, and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III | Part Three, :Loamhedge, the final days I also hope that you'll write a fan fiction of your own so we may enjoy it as well. I'm always here for help Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) THIS IS A SIGNATURE TEST- SORRY IF THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT PLACE! Hollyfire|Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair |Talk! 14:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'll answer any questions you may have! I hope that you enjoy the redwall series! --Tree Climber Talk! 15:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) It ain't a problem ;) (No Offense taken) hmm... I may be able to fix your signature, but I really don't know how to make it all link back to your talk page. Hi! Welcome to The Redwall Wiki ^^ --- -Clockworthy Expand your horizons..Read my story. 17:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) oo! I would love to know! Thank you! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 00:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey! I am Shieldmaiden of Holt Riverdale, and welcome! If'n ya likes fan fic, check out my userpage for a list of my favorites. *Wink* I like yer name- Hollyfire . . . Sounds dangerous! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) PS- Are ya an otter like me, a squirrel, or a mouse? Couple sigestions on the name Holly the Flame Fireholly Hollyfire the Fearless I know, those are terrible. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well . . SHIELDMAIDEN Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! See that? If'n you change the text in the spot that's in ALL CAPS, you can put down whatever you want! IE- Holly the Flame Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC See? I added the all caps so you'd know which part to change. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Nice! So, Warriors is good? Are you reading Redwall in chronological order? Publication Order is better, butthat's my opinon. Hurry up and read LB so you can start MTW. You'll see why . . . stay away from the part of my user page about character deaths. Allot of Redwall Characters are there- including one from MTW. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:34, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I think LB will be better once you get to the action. Also, you can read my user page, but skip th part about character deaths. Lookk at the contents so you'll know when to skip it, cause I do have some stuff on there I think everyone should see, No, I'll move the deaths to the bottom of the page! I'll do then then get you. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for help with signature Btw, Im also a fan of warriors :) --Firetooth 14:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC):Firetooth The Fire Cave I considered doing it before i met you, so It's no big. Besides, I think you'll agree it wasworth it. Either see part of my user page, or miss all. I have some good youtube vids. A NOTE- DO NOT READ MARTIN THE WARRIOR UNTIL YOU READ MARIEL OF RDWALL AND THE BELLMAKER MAJOR SPOILERS! Also, read this part in this order: Mattimeo Pearls of lutra Lonpatrol Marlfox Taggerung Cause thy are all sequls to eah other. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, listen up I did the page, but So far away has spoilers for MTW, you might want to waitto watch thattil you finish MTW AND Byony and Veil has a spoiler- IF you are quick enough to see it in a picture. the Starwars one is clean, obviously. ANy other Q's, just ask . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, I know Thinking about taking over Sambrook's job eh? Let another contest begin between the both of you then xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 19:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) sig code you told me to give you my sig code.... so here it is. Prard’ras’kleoni 'Talk!' Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) how do i show it to you with out it turning into what my sig currently looks like?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I can't find Prar's page, meaning I can't leave him a mssage . . . Hollyfire, You type in User talk:Prard'ras'kleoni on the search thingy near the top of the non-editing pages. It will take you to his talk page. Or you could type in User:Prard'ras'kleoni then click discussion. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Or... Just click these links. User talk:Prard'ras'kleoni If that doesn't work, try: User talk:Prard’ras’kleoni. Or User:Prard'ras'kleoni then Discussion. ;) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, That's fine. And no, I didn't tell Prard. You could, though. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) If'n ye want a taste of fan fic that I wrote, try Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Sambrook started it, but he turne dit over to me. my other two fanfics are sequles to redwall books- Martin the Warrior and Taggerung. I think you should read the books fore you read those. Tirborath is independant, no spoilers. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Goody one step closr. BTW, Mossflower is thhe next book in line after MTW. After, legend of luke, then . . well, ask me if you want a whole list. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) dan, i wore the list out but it didn't saave here's the list . . . . Anote- also added abbreviations next toit, #Lord Brocktree, (LB) #Martin The Warrior, (MTW) #Mossflower, (MS) #Legend of Luke, (LL) #Outcast of Redwall, (OR) #Mariel of Redwall, (MR) #The Bellmaker, (BM) #Salamandastron, (SA) #Redwall, (RW) #Mattimeo, (MT) #Pearls of Lutra, (PL) #Long Patrol, (LP) #Marlfox, (MX) #Taggerung, (TG) #Triss, (TR) #Loamhedge, (LM) #Rakkety Tam, (RT) #High Rhulain, (HR) #Eulalia!, (EU) #Doomwyte, (DW) Enjoy! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) hey, U asked me to do something, an' I'll do it? Do I need to renumber the list or something? (I cunted- 20 total) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) hmmmm It sems OK to me- except you may wants to play around a bit with the color scheme, add a few pictures. Unfortunatly, I know NOTHING about Warriors except that they're cats. Sorry I wasn't much help. May be you could put a spot for fan art in. Or maybe fan fic- or is that Roleplaying? I am CLUELESS when it comes to online stuff like this. Sorry I wasn;t much help. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I wish I got thenumber;s right, I don't know how to fix it. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) the cokbook is set between Redwall and mattimeo. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, wow How do you like Martin the warrior so Far?? Glad to know I'm not the only one on here who gets like... what??? ::) lol. I try to avoid those pages ect. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 05:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hehe, lol. The avoiding doesn't always work though, But it helps. XD. And my annual Hi... Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 14:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) autho's opinion, old chap At least you don't choose to have NO capters, like some I know. (nobeast on hthe wiki, elsewhere . .. ) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! BTW update on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I saw sad. Waaaa!!! MORE, PLZZZZ Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm crazy about her too (obviously) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 19:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) wow! you're really good! hah! better than mine! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 19:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) it's Tam's Revenge --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 19:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Names Hey- actually, ya, I lwould like another name.... I just saw your name post now. xD. For like... A vermin. xD. And yes, I'm too lazy to make up names as well, lol. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 19:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) What's the Warrior cats series like? BTW, your fanfics are great! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:35, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i guess you could. but when it comes to ideas, i'm totally hopeless. sorry --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 18:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Names Hey, thanks Holly fire. xD. Those will be good for now, I'll play around with them a little. xD. Thanks so much. I started the Fan Fic, A Tale of Two Quests, just if you have time. xD. Thanks again. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 18:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Fan Fics I'm working on a story line for a fan fic but nothing is wrotten down yet, the general idea of what my fan fic will be about is on my talk page. Sure I'll check out your stories! Don't worry though 'cause I only show better options on the fan fic, I don't actually directly edit it just in case the author disagrees with my critique on one thing or another.Me! 21:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Critique on Hollyfire's Tale “’Aye, Queen Alrescha.’ said Menkar, sounding like a machine replaying it's message.” (two options for this, first one is probably better. The second one is more of a joke. :) ) "Aye, Queen Alrescha." said Menkar, sounding like a machine replaying the same message. "Aye, Queen Alrescha." said Menkar, sounding like a broken record. “The queen calmed at this. Sighing, she said, ‘I know you think 'tis a tenderfoot bussiness, destroying a whole town.’ she said.” The queen calmed at this. Sighing, she said, "I know you think 'tis a tenderfoot business, destroying a whole town." she said. (business was spelled wrong.) ‘Wrong answer, you idiot!’ she screamed.” (I thought that was hilarious!) “But Queen Alrescha trailed off. She was already thinking how she would distinguish Kitalpha's lights forevermore.” But Queen Alrescha trailed off. She was already thinking of how she would extinguish Kitalpha's lights forevermore. “Now, it was time for it to come.” Now, it was time for her to come. “I am lucky to lead such a nice camp. So peaceful... Rigel thought. But suddenly, there was a cry of ‘Attack!’, and squirrels began running everyways.” I am lucky to lead such a nice camp. So peaceful- “Attack!” Rigels thoughts were cut short. The squirrels of Kitalpha ran to and fro in panic. (Adds to the suddeness of the attack and how it interupts the day to day life of the squirrels) “Schedar, the sentry, came running down from Mellough Tower, the sentry's tower, and Rigel knew something was going on.” Schedar, the sentry, came running down from Mellough Tower, the sentry's tower; Rigel knew something was going on. (just a technical edit) “He could hear cries of ‘Darkmoon!’ and ‘Eulalia!’ coming from each side.” He could hear battle cries of "Darkmoon!" and "Eulalia!" coming from each side. (BTW, you don’t have to seeing as other people and locations besides just hares and badgers use Eulalia however it might help the squirrels sense of individuality if you made up a battle cry for them. even something simple like “Kiiiiiiiiitaaaaaalllphaaaaa!”) " ‘Twas bad luck you came, Alrescha.’ said Rigel, facing the angered wildcat queen. ‘We don't put up with murderers in Kitalpha.’ ” “Twas bad luck you came, Alrescha.” warned Rigel, facing the infuriated wildcat queen, "We don't put up with murderers in Kitalpha." “ ‘Murderer? I beg your pardon, but I'm no murderer.’ Alrescha said, innocently, recovered.” "Murderer? I beg your pardon, but I'm no murderer." Alrescha crooned, innocently. (adds to the theme of her false innocence) “Taking Hollyfire, he had left the fight where Kuma had been slain.” Taking Hollyfire, he had left the fight when Kuma had been slain. “Alrescha ocked the squirrel chief.” Alrescha mocked the squirrel chief. “ ‘Run, Rigel! Take Hollyfire and never return!’ screamed Menkar. Rigel grabbed Hollyfire, and asked Menkar, horrified, why he had turned from Alrescha. ‘She killed my parents, and has nearly killed me, getting me to slay that Schedar person.’ Schedar was dead? ‘Traitor!’ Alrescha screamed, jumping onto Menkar.” "Run, Rigel! Take Hollyfire and never return!" screamed Menkar. Rigel grabbed Hollyfire, and asked Menkar, horrified, why he had turned from Alrescha. "She killed my parents, and has nearly killed me, forcing me to slay Schedar." Schedar was dead? "Traitor!" Alrescha screamed, jumping onto Menkar. (this is how I would edit it without majorly changing the order of what is being said, however don’t you think that Alrescha would scream and jump on Menkar before Rigel would have a chance to ask Menkar questions?) “Menkar sighted.” Menkar sighed. (Technical edit) “And there was a heap on the path in front of them.” There was a heap on the path in front of them. “When she came to, she told Rigel that she was heading for Salamandastron (mountain).” When she came to, she explained to Rigel that she was heading for Salamandastron (mountain). “…Salamandastron, the fire mountain.” … Salamandastron the fire mountain. “And Hollyfire was as Hollyfire is: playful, annoying, and adventurous. Which would later give her the name Hollyfire the Fearless.” Throughout the journey Holleyfire remained constant: playful, annoying, and adventurous. These attributes would later credit her with the name, Hollyfire the Fearless. (just a better way to say the same thing) “Alrecha the wildcat was in a terrible rage.” Alrescha the wildcat was in a terrible rage. (that’s how you spelled her name in the rest of the story) “….it was Menkar's fault Kitalpha still had living inhabitants.” ….it was Menkar's fault Kitalpha still contained living inhabitants. “Coming back to Mellough Castle, Alrescha had said nothing, only kicked angrily at Jenlender, a stoat captain, after he complained at Snowbank, another guard, about having to always walk in full armor.” Coming back to Mellough Castle, Alrescha had said nothing. She had only wordlessly kicked once at Jenlender, a stoat captain, after he complained about another guard, Snowbank, always walking around in full armor. (BTW, when writing a story or essay try to avoid words like were, was, are, thing, stuff, and clichéd phrases. My English teacher calls these Danger Zones. I suggest going through your stories, when you get the chance, and replace these words with better descriptive words. Including the edits I suggested for this fan fic. However if you are having an extremly hard time replacing these words because you can’t find a better one then don’t replace it ‘cause then things get messed up, and….. just take my word for it. A great way to find replacement words is the thesaurus(either a book or online one). I suggest the Ask.com thesaurus. Also, the thesaurus may suggest some words that aren’t necessarily the best option, for example ridiculously long words.)(if that was confusing then I’m sorry:( ) hope I helped. Any questions just leave on my talk pageMe! 23:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I have no idea why my message was down twice. I must have accidently pressed the save page button twice or something. Could you read A Coneslinger's Revenge and tell me what you think? Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) good, you finished mtw now, hurry up and red Mossflower and legend of luke . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Critique on Nightmoon “ ‘I am called Nightstars.’ replyed a dark badger, skulking in the shadows.” "I am called Nightstars." replied a dark badger, skulking in the shadows. “Nightstars snorted. ‘Fogbreath! I have Gulish, whom I was sent for! You must let me in!’ ” Nightstars snorted, "Fogbreath! I have Gulish, whom I was sent for! You must let me in!” (the comma) “Queen Sage really shouldn't appoint stupid guards, Nightstars thought.” Queen Sage really shouldn't appoint such stupid guards, Nightstars thought. (The italic print and such) “Nightstars turned around. ‘Yes?’ the badger asked. ‘How did you get as far as me? Where is Hhujuk, the other guard?’ ” (I am a little confused about why the guard is asking how nightstars got as far as he did, seeing as Nightstars had already passed him up on the way to her destination.) “Lady Rose, a pretty yet fierce young squirrel scowled at the mousewife. ‘Still thinking only of your self, Carina? Nightmoon is ful-filling her duties as a spy for the RADP!’ ” Lady Rose, a pretty yet fierce young squirrel scowled at the mousewife, "Still thinking only of your self, Carina? Nightmoon is ful-filling her duties as a spy for the RADP!" (the comma) (Loved this story! Even better than Hollyfire’s Tale! Both the conception of the story and the execution of it were marvelous! Perfect descriptive word choice, and sentence structure, not to mention pacing! Loved it! Keep it up throughout the entire story!)Me! 05:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ok I'll check it out right now. xD. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Do you really think I'd do that? Of course they won't get eaten!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 16:33, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hollyfire53 I want to read Redwall.What book do you think I should read first?--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 18:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Why not? I have free time, not like I get any school homework because I'm moving school. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 21:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) yes I would have trusted you either way. :) I don't mean to pry, but I already knew somewhat about your blackstar accounts.... I looked them up on the warrior wiki, but most of that I hadn't known. I trust you too just as I trust everyone on this wiki! Colonel Procyon What else is new! 02:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :D oh, and yes i'm Prard too! Made this account 'cause my upcoming fanfic will be starring this name! :) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 02:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC) go ahead but check prard's talk page before you leave me another message thanks :) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 21:10, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, I prefer the old way. Gotta go, talk to ye later. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:52, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, I started reading the Warriors series. Very good. I'm not really reading them in order though. I read Moonrise, then Midnight, and am working on Dawn.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 21:01, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Try this Hollyfire the fearless Tell Me Something I Don't Know! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) lol, thank you :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi. What on Earth gives you that idea? Sam and I were having a conversation about when we first joined the wiki, like how there weren't as many users and fan fics. I wasn't saying "Oh, yeah, I hate all of this new stuff." And I'm sorry if that's the message you got. I was saying how, sometimes, I miss it when there was just a circle of us and we talked a lot. Now we don't talk as much anymore. And, by the way, of course I love having new fan-fics to read. I was just surprised at how many there were. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Also, not to be rude, but you weren't in that conversation. Okay... It's fine, let's just forget about it. Also, I'd be glad to check your blog. Could you just tell me how? For the life of me, I can't figure out this new set-up for some reason. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Again Alright, first off, it's SRRF. Secondly, I finally figured out this blogging system (sort of). Anyhow, I've only had time to read Hollyfire's Tale. And I must say, there's something about the way you write. I can't say exactly what it is, but it makes your stories a pleasure to read. Your character's all have a distinct voice, and trust me, after going through three fan-fics myself, that's hard to do. A remarkable accomplishment! =) Also, I left a comment on the story. I worded it a bit weird, but it's supposed to be a compliment. =P Keep it up, and I'll check the rest later this week! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:39, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks my cousin has a account here too her user name is Aida Otterock--Thorn Rag 22:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Just thought I'd let you know that the talk link in your sig does not lead to your talk page it leads to mine.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) NO Rowanoak wasn't even mentioned in Lord Brocktree.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Oh? Haven't you read User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Fan Fiction: Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes? PS Can someone fix this colour tag? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 07:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) SIGNATURE TEST! I tried this on the Sandbox, but something happened, so I figured to try it here instead! [[User:Hollyfire53| Holly]] 19:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, Holly it's Ranguvar. Do you want a joint account with our "hey" word as the user name and the "bye" word as the password? Ranguvar the Sunflash Direct me to Salamandastron! 22:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) sure i'm really bored right now, so why not. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 22:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I've got one super annoying, stupid, weird, spoiled, sister, and one ok brother. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 23:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Uppdate User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) update on Martin the Warrior 2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ??????? how on eath did you guess my Name? NOT!!! hahaha though serious;y- what does BJ stand for? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, I;m that good? nah, I'm just lucky. Sure, yah can use my user name. I got it from LOTR after my favorite character. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update, BTW. Whatevr. I'll be off for a sec- doing something. Is you r new un a sequel to Triss? Wow, that would make 3 sequel total! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, update- MTW2. User blog:Shieldmaiden\Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I LOVE it. i gotta eat breakfast now. be back. oh and can you read my fan fic, Lenna Wildlough: The High Rhulain and tell me what you think? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 17:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) sure I would love to talk, what you want to talk specifically about? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) yes, yes. theres Tirborath. however shield maiden took over. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? Im sure I speak for us both when I say, thank you so much :D You read every fan fic there is? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) hmm... HAHA! well Im glad for you because I have hardly read any of them :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm about to update User blog:Pinedance Coneslinger/A Coneslinger's Quest. First fight next chapter! BTW, with Warriors I have just finished reading Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest hour, Starlight, Twilight, and Sunset.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) the closest Ive done of one was a cougar... why? Hello I have comleted Martin the warrior 2. The end. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) mmk so are you planning on writing another fan fic after this current one? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) well, I hope you do! I really like all of them! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:19, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yup Of course you can! Can I use yours?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 17:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, I started Fenna of Southsward! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Definitely! Of course! I'll read them as soon as I can! Everyone seems to have the best fanfics I've ever read! They just keep getting better and better! Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHA Heehee! I just finished Pindance Coneslinger's and your's is next! MWAHAHAHAHA! Heehee! I just finished Pindance Coneslinger's and your's is next! Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Oops! I double posted on accident! Pic for Shieldmaiden Sure I'll make you an otter with a shield! Any special symbols you want on it? I might be able to make her a special outfit to if you want. Just tell me how you want it done, and hopefully I'll have it for you by Friday. (I'll be leaving Friday and won't be back till late Saturday.)--MERLOCK 00:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya, I'll probably have your pick up sometime Sunday or after, I'm going to a concert thingy Friday and won't be back till midnight Saturday. --MERLOCK 23:39, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey hollyfire, I've completed you pic. I still may not have it up till later though. --MERLOCK 00:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Do you think I should put some of my Warriors fanart on the Warriors wiki? I did one of Mothwing, but when I was drawing it I forgot she's a tabby. Heh heh. I'm working on one of Silverstream. BTW, just finished Fire and Ice. On to Power of Three!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Mmmhm. And, I'm a badger, so it's fitting. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 23:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Can't wait to read your new fan fic! It sounds great! Keep writing! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) What's your fave book in Power of Three? I haven't read POT yet, but my fave book so far is...I don't know. They are all so good. But I didn't really like Twilight. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 22:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Mmmm? Paint Uploads? Just draw something on Paint, save it as a jpg or png, bitmaps won't work, and simply upload them as you would a normal picture. At least, that's on my computer, because when I scan something it goes straight to Paint. If you don't know how to upload full stop, just ask me. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 01:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Fan fiction Ok, ok, so I gave in to your begging and posted a fic. It's called "Mariel and Dandin: Never Again" hope you like it. You asked for it, so you better. just kidding ^_^. --Mariel of Redwall Talk! 04:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ---- ethudia is the best one, I think. THey're good, better thn I could do!Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) sure what do ya want top talk about? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) typical lentgh for an archive is 130+ messages. uhhhh, topic . . . what's your favorite Redwall fan fic? I know, random. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm stuck in legend of Llewellyn,. I have the end, but no beginning or middle. HELP!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thorn I'm gonna try and get my dad to help me upload my pic today, I read the first paragraph or so to kinda get the feel of what she looked like, I hope I got it right.--MERLOCK 18:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) sure, helpyourself :) glad you like it ^^ Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I know I know, somehow it messed up...I fixed it now --Clockworthy Eulalia! 20:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Youve read my Fan fic right? its pretty short. On Procyon's blog page? Not finished yet. Prard Grrr... 21:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Sunflash the 2nd I can't really take it... do ya want it? Thanks, Holly, Ranguvar the Sunflash Direct me to Salamandastron! 21:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) =O Wow! your sig looks great! love it! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) BANE Anybeast wanna check out my new fan fic ShadoWolveS and tell me how they like it? Oh, and can you tell me if you've heard the name Bane anywhere, I swear I have, I just can't remember and it's driving me nuts!!!!--MERLOCK 01:27, 24 February 2009 (UTC) yeah! Great! I'll read it right away! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Bane the fox. Ahhh, finally. Now I know where I heard the name. Although it kinda wrecks the coolness of it.--MERLOCK 23:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update On Mariel and Dandin: Never Again Part 2 --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 03:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Yur pic um, I've had your pic done for some time now, but I our scanner needs to be set up. I am planning on gettin camera picture versions on soon though. sorry. it'll be up very soon.--MERLOCK 02:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Yours is also really cool!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 14:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Looky looky Hey, looky looky at what I got up on my user page for you. *cough* Thorn.--MERLOCK 18:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hee hee. Your welcome. Anything else you want me to draw for you? Thorn was such a fun person, or beast to draw! (Is her shield big enough?) I could draw her fighting someone or something. P.S. sorry 'bout the scar on her neck and the sword. I couldn't resist! She looked like she needed a weapon, and the scar made her kinda look tough like I imagined her.--MERLOCK 21:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) new pic Hmm, I've never tried a ghost otter. *smiles* But if you look at Fiona Fox's user page, I drew the marlfox on her profile. So, I can sorta make invisible like people. (I mean animals.) I'll give it a try. Just tell me the details.--MERLOCK 21:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, silver otter with a sword and tunic. I gotta go! P.S. How do you like my picture by my user name? I drew it myself. His name is Drake.--MERLOCK 21:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) will do :) OH, you will have to be patient with me, I have three other drawings to do Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Do you know What number 203859728356826 is?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ?!?!?! meanie head? thanks a lot! but yeah I agree it's obvious they get together. Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) User name LOL!!!!!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 22:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Umm, Ok. Thanks for telling me. I was wondering why I couldn't see them anymore. Stupid question, but did I like name them in a way that was illegal to the site or something? Just wondering why so I can avoid it in the future. --MERLOCK 00:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ok i knew you were being sarcastic, but any way. Good idea! Actually, I already have one written (on paper) but I'm not sure I like it. I'll tell you if I put it up. Arrowtail Talk to me! 12:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :) yeah really. he must really love redwall. almost as much as we do! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) oh, it won't take THAT long. (heh heh) :one question- what are martin and the otters expressions, and what is in the background? (I guess thats two) Thanks! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) random numbers Ok, thanks, I didn't intend for them to be named with random numbers, I took pictures and the file names were all funky. They might be up by tuesday--MERLOCK 01:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Uploading my pics Hey hollyfire, your shieldmaiden pic should be up again in like three minutes or so. Just letting you know.--MERLOCK 22:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update!!!!! Update on "Stoneslingers Of Redwall" is out.--Fiona The Traveler Redwall Abbey!!!! Update Hey, Fan Poems 2! is up, tell me if you want anything on it, I've already got one (of mine) posted. Comment if you wish --MERLOCK 17:29, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'll read your fanfics! I've already read some of 'Fires of the Sea'. It's good! BTW Since the land really shouldn't be his, your not really trespassing! ;) Um, have you read 'Of Warriors and Corsairs yet?' Verminfate 21:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) You have not trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano zo don't worry about it! Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:33, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Thorn? Umm, do you mean that silver otter? I've got your pic of thorn the shieldmaiden on my user page, you can use it. As for silver otter, I made on of him a while back, and jus haven't gotten to put it in sorry XP XP XP XP I really do want to put it up, and if possible, it will be today ok? sorry again. --MERLOCK 13:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) PS, I'm gonna update my shadoWolve fan fic in a sec. ;) sure.... wich one? Umm what's it called? you have so many fan fics, but I promise I will keep up with this one, (I don't mind reading ones as they are made, but reading through a whole big ten chapter one just daunts me! LOL, no lies!) See ya hollyfire.--MERLOCK 14:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Well, that's okay, I will check it out. *Gasp of surprise* Oh! You'll be the first one to see my new sigy! Lets see if it worked!--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Fantasy is real, who believes me? 14:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) hey do you mind checkin' out me new fan fic an' tellin' me wot ye think? it's User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 02:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ohhhh! Oh,she did!! Well,I would think her!--The Rose Of Redwall21:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Can You? Hey,Holly! Can you read my fan-fic "Laterose Of Noonvale" Chapter 1? Tell me if you like it!-- The Rose Of Redwall23:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 02:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Update!!!!! Update!! --The Rose Of Redwall Hey thanks! Just type in Updates then sign on my user page in the right spot. And could you please check out my new Fan-Fic, User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Arynd of Green Isle|Arynd of Green Isle?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 09:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Update Today!! Update!--The Rose Of Redwall Thank You! For reading my story! I'm going to write a sequel soon called 'The Darkblades'. You can check out the preview in the fanfics or on my blog. Thanks again! Verminfate 23:28, 22 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Another Chapter! Update!--The Rose Of Redwall OH! You were talking about me? I thought it was about my Redwall-side, sorry ^_^; What do you wanna know? --Andrew the Dark 22:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Update: Oh, okay, I think these are the fillers: I'm a diety-human who can traverse between Earth and Mossflower, good things about me to add are: lots of ideas and suggestions, creative, knows a lot of stuff; and the bad things (sorta): HUGE Soulcalibur geek lulz, half-the-time the antagonist of a story, Arachnophobic (fear of spiders), small neat-freak, and taller then my age Anything else? --Andrew the Dark 22:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Talkpages Actually I do reply on talkpages, sometimes it's a bit easier to address them on mine considering I get so many. (and my character is a badger) =) -- LordTBT Talk! 23:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) do you want a user picture yer I agree with tbt he dose relpy'to talk message on other userpages, any how I heard ur looking for a picture fitting ur discpition errr.... what is ur discpition and ill give it a go..... might not be that good tho cheack out the last three images on my user page to see my lastet art, ohhhhhhh forgot I no its not finished but you rely need to add srrf to ur userpages list dont add me Im not use ful--Dannflow Talk! 03:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I am willing to draw if you want one (leave me a message if you want one)just give me the detales I can have it done to day--Dannflow Talk! 20:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I have heard you talk about your user list, what exactly is that???--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 00:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ok ok ok I have started, well nearly finished, I got borad of waiting for an answer, do you still want the pic, not plz tell me asap, if you still want it here are the deatales Ive picked up so far 1 sqrrul i no its not spelled right, 2 female 3. middle aged teen? or was it middle aged? 4 javilin... all I need is the prop age and EYES COLOUR, oh and dress colour if you dont mind ive done a color, if u do Illchange it wel nighty nighty gotto go to bed --Dannflow Talk! 08:13, 25 March 2009 (UTC) oh and do u want a backround?--Dannflow Talk! 18:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) How? I noticed that you have a different sig on Warriors Wiki, but the same user. Did you create a different user with the same name or something like that? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 20:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) done--Dannflow Talk! 21:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) cheack my user page under art to see it fixed ur user page--Dannflow Talk! 22:45, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Well, On WW your userpage is Hollyfire53, exactly. Is that the same user as Hollyfire53 with the userpage on Redwall Wiki, or did you create another Hollyfire53 for WW? If you didn't, is it possible to make your signatures different? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 23:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally we get Internet restored! Guess what? I finished Chap.3 and am working on Chap.4. I'll most likely put it up this weekend. Wow, I have like no bad things on your little list. Good idea that (the list). Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Actually I didn't have computar problems. We moved and one of the first things Dad packed was the computar and we didn't get Internet restored until today. Just thought I'd point that out. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you read the prologue of my next fan-fic Destiny Riverwake's Tale?--Laterose Of Noonvale Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Are you looking for people to tell you the info you put on your user list? --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 00:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Ere's my Idea... You get a list of all wiki users (This is the second hardest part). Then you get a few other users and have them go through the list asking people for their basic "character info". Then you would have to go through and list the pros and cons (hardest part). By the way, I am an amorphous creature with the ability to take the form of any fan fiction character I wish. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:17, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! Can you show me how to make polls? thanks Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Thanks fer showin' me mate! Oh ya, it did say Pikhawk instead o' Pikehawk thanks fer pointin' that out! Silverfalcon Pikehawk User Talk Silverfalcon Pikehawk|Watcha got on yer mind? Hey Hollyfire...... Yo,Hollyfire,guess what? I have started on my first fan fic. It is called Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. Go check it out. NOW! :) Bye! Eulaliiiiaaaaaa!!! Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) LOOK! Go read my last comment on my fan fic and do it!(please!)Thanks and bye!Eulaliiiiaaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Fan Fic Wiki! Thanks for making one! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge ''me?]] 03:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Same here! Awesome! Now, how do I put my fanfics on it? --Verminfate 04:34, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! sorry i can't join that one. mom says i spend too much time on this wiki already so...sorry. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 14:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Please don't spam advertise your wiki here. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :D I can't wait!! Ill give it a look but I warn you, im not good at humans It's Awesome!!! Redwall Fan-Fiction Wiki is awesome!! My fan-fiction,"From Darkness To Freedom" will be up soon.--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'''Sunfire The Fearless]] OOooooooOOooo....oo...o Sounds cool :D Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 19:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin Q's Please defer to help.wikia.com for questions regarding administrative issues. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Hello! Why don't you like Jukka, or Fleetscut or Rowanoak? --Wild Doogy Plumm 03:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) About Fleetscut It's not like he's my favorite character or anything, but I think he is sooooooooooo funny! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! I'm VERY sorry that this is taking so long, but I'll have your pic up soon. I admit, the picture was hard, and so, I just ignored it for a while, but I've finished it, and will, hopefully, have it colored in on photoshop soon enough. --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 20:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Signature test 1 Thanks Signature test 2 Thanks,again! Bluestripe the Wild Image:800px-Bluestripe_the_Wild.jpg| 20px | Talk! Signature test 3 - Finally -- Bluestripe the Wild Talk! 22:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Sorry. Finally got it, I think. Tsarmina was in the Sandbox, so I couldn't preview. :-) Thanks. BtW Bluestripe the Wild Eulaaaliiiiaaa! Oh, oops. well, er, sorry. wow, i never knew you were jewish. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 23:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Sweat, thanks hollyfire! (I am sorry though, because I could have had it up weeks ago, and I probably should have. But, m'glad you aren't angry =) --CHAOS (merlock) Image:Chaos copy.jpg| 70px | Chaos is lonely, talk to him 23:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Do you mind? Can you go back to my user page and answer the "polls" I had there? I know you already did but I modified it to actual polls now. Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Almost same as Arrowtail's message. But on my user page.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 01:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Update On my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC)